


a/b/oh no

by dollybirdie



Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollybirdie/pseuds/dollybirdie
Summary: an omega starts her heat and only her poor girlfriend can help her through it <3
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	a/b/oh no

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i wrote this for a dnd group and we thought it should be shared with the world. it's not completely polished but like! i've ran out of motivation to clean it up lmao. without further ado, enjoy almost 5000 words of whatever the fuck this is.

At the very least, Manami did not expect to be at her girlfriend’s doorstep at 9:42 AM on this chilly Tuesday morning, especially under these circumstances.

Running a hand through her hairline, she took a deep breath and recalled her morning up until this point. She had been woken not by her usual 10:00 AM alarm, but by a concerned phone call at 8:26 AM. A phone call from an old… friend? Luca. Well, he wasn’t necessarily her friend but her girlfriend’s friend. All Manami really remembered about Luca was he was an omega that was mated to one of her old classmates. Currently, Luca was very, very pregnant and he, like Manami, didn’t take too well to be woken up so early this morning.

So, why had they been disturbed? Also, Manami couldn’t help but wonder how Luca got her number, but that was a question for later. Anyways, Luca had received a few frantic texts followed by a similarly panicked phone call from Manami’s girlfriend, Maisie. According to Luca, Maisie’s heat had begun unexpectedly this morning and she needed advice on dealing with it. The best advice Luca could give her, apparently, was to get a partner to spend her heat with. As Maisie’s girlfriend, it was Manami’s responsibility to give her that support (Luca’s words, not Manami’s).

And that was that. Now Manami, a beta with absolutely _no_ experience with omega heats and hardly _any_ experience with mating cycles in general, was tasked with riding out (no pun intended) her girlfriend’s heat. Quite frankly, she was a bit nervous. She definitely wasn’t prepared for anything that awaited her beyond the door before her. All she had in her bag was a few snacks, a water bottle, and a change of clothes.

_God, okay, I can’t just stand out here forever,_ Manami told herself. She rummaged through her bag, scrounging up the spare key that Maisie had given her a while ago. Like ripping off a band aid, she shoved the key into the lock and turned it open. She let out one last exasperated huff. How long would she be stuck here? Hours? Days? A week? Actually, whatever. It didn’t matter. This was for Maisie’s sake, not her’s.

When the flimsy door creaked open, Manami was hit with a wall of scent. She immediately recognized the sweet, pastry-like quality of her girlfriend’s musk. Although it smelled basically the same as usual, something about it was different. It was so much more enticing, inviting Manami in closer by making her knees wobble and her mouth water. Another thought about how she was going to make it through this crossed her mind, but she disposed of it quickly.

“Manami…?” A meek voice called from inside the apartment. If Manami didn’t know better, she would’ve assumed that voice didn’t belong to Maisie. The little omega never really seemed like a traditional omega. In no way would Manami consider her “submissive.” She was the commanding force in most of her relationships, coquettish and bratty and, at least in Manami’s opinion, extremely endearing. Hearing her tone turn so timid shocked Manami.

“Good morning,” Manami greeted in return, trying her best to keep her anxiety from tainting her words. She locked the door behind her, slipped off her shoes, and glanced around the familiar apartment. Chipped white paint, ratty furniture, run down appliances. Most everything was in order. Everything except the pantry, which had been left wide open and thoroughly ransacked.

As Manami wandered in deeper, the delightful smell of her girlfriend drew her to yet another closed door. Maisie’s bedroom door, of course. _This is it,_ she thought to herself. _No turning back now._

“Maisie?” She gently rapped her knuckles against the pale wood, leaning her ear against the door in order to detect any sort of response.

“It’s unlocked,” Maisie’s words just barely made it through the door. Tentatively, Manami eased the door open. The first thing that hit her was a thick wave of Maisie’s oppressive scent. She never really understood the fuss about omegas in heat, but now she did. If she wasn’t a beta, just that damn smell would probably be enough to send her into her own rut. An instinctual rush of arousal filled her veins. _Fuck._

Maisie’s room, put simply, was in shambles. Almost every drawer and closet was thrown open, various clothes and items hanging from furniture and left in pools on the floor. It was nothing compared to the mess of Maisie’s bed.

Or, rather, nest.

Colorful layers of blankets and clothes were piled atop Maisie’s mattress. A lot of the items were unfamiliar to Manami, but some she did recognize. That was mostly because Maisie had incorporated some items she had stolen from Manami into her messy nest. A few pairs of panties, one or two bras, some various sweaters and button-downs, and, most noticeably, a nice-looking denim jacket that was draped around Maisie’s shoulders.

“I’ve been looking for that jacket for weeks!” Manami blurted before she processed the entirety of the scene in front of her. Maisie’s cheeks were flushed a dark red, her dusty blue eyes half lidded and gazing up at Manami blissfully. Her long lilac hair stuck to the layer of feverish sweat on her face. In addition to Manami’s denim jacket, Maisie wore an oversized band t-shirt and checkered red and black panties. Well, the panties were hardly being worn, as they were pushed halfway down Maisie’s thighs and evidently stained with slick. A still hand was buried between her legs, also coated in her glittering arousal. Manami didn't need an active imagination to picture what Maisie had been doing before she came in.

“You smell fucking _amazing_ ,” Maisie purred. inhaling exaggeratedly. Her hips rolled against her hand and a little moan escaped her lips. A heavy blush darkened Manami’s cheeks. Sure, her and Maisie had been together many times before, but it was never anything like this. “Maybe the best thing I’ve ever smelled.”

“You, uh…” Manami didn’t lose herself often. This was a different situation, so she gave herself the benefit of the doubt. “You smell really nice, too.”

With a coy grin, Maisie kicked off her ruined panties and rose to her hands and knees. Manami got a good glimpse down the front of her shirt and easily deduced that she wasn’t wearing anything other than that poor t-shirt. Maisie cocked an eyebrow at her flustered girlfriend. “Well?”

“Well what?” Manami quietly shut the door behind herself. She hung her tote bag and jacket on a hook near the door.

“We both know why you’re here,” Maisie chuckled. Her slick was starting to drip down her thighs. Another pang of lust rang through Manami’s gut at the sight. “So, why don’t we just get to it?”

“Can you, like…” Manami stalled for half a second to shed herself of the green sweater that suddenly felt significantly more stuffy than usual. She used the time to find her words. “I mean, obviously I know the basics, but can you tell me what I’m supposed to do?”

“Fuck me,” Maisie replied bluntly, playfully. She gave a mischievous smirk and earned an eye roll from Manami. “Just take care of me, I guess. I don’t know. I’ve never had someone with me during heat.”

Manami nodded absentmindedly as she unbuttoned her undershirt. Maisie sounded just as inexperienced as Manami was. That made her feel a little bit better. At least there weren’t any expectations or anything.

A short silence filled the room while Manami undressed. Needy whimpers bubbled from Maisie’s throat. Manami had heard the noises in the past, but only after Maisie had been teased for hours beforehand. It was her way of telling Manami to _hurry the fuck up._

“Do you want anything specific?” Manami asked once she was down to her pale pink undergarments. She could feel a bit of wetness between her legs. Of course, she was no alpha, but her girlfriend’s heat was really getting to her… 

Maisie mulled the question over. After a brief moment, Manami practically saw a light bulb spark to life above her head. She enthusiastically rifled through the layers of her nest and tossed Manami a tangle of black straps and buckles. Manami recognized the empty harness immediately. She’d been on both the receiving and the giving end of it several times.

The harness was already sized to fit Manami, so it didn’t take long for her to slip out of her panties and secure it around her hips. Manami knew that Maisie had a collection of… apparatuses for it, none of which were attached at the moment.

“C’mere.” Maisie settled back on her knees and offered her hands out to Manami. Every step closer to the omega made her scent exponentially more intense. As soon as Manami’s hands met Maisie’s, she felt the blazing heat of her girlfriend’s body. 

She would’ve preferred to ease herself into Maisie’s nest, just because both the temperature and the scent were extremely overwhelming, but Maisie had other plans. The omega seized Manami’s wrists and towed her in. The beta yelped instinctively as she stumbled over the edge of the bed and fell directly on top of Maisie. Holy _fuck_ , she was burning up. Sweat and slick drenched her t-shirt. That needed to come off.

“Manami…” Maisie buried her face in the crook of Manami’s neck and inhaled deeply. Her tongue washed over Manami’s pulse and drank up the beta’s sweet taste. A hint of Maisie’s sharp canines grazed her skin. Oh god, did she want to _mark_ Manami?

“Where are your toys?” Manami pressed up onto her elbows to look Maisie in the eye. Thick clouds of arousal floated behind the omega’s eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she sifted through some of Manami’s stolen clothes, and pulled out what Manami knew was her most sizable toy. The way the sparkly purple silicone shone in the natural light told Manami it had been recently used.

It took longer than usual for Manami to fasten the base of the weighty toy to her harness, mostly because Maisie refused to stop peppering kisses along her girlfriend’s neck and jaw. Softly, Manami slid her hands beneath Maisie’s soaked t-shirt and hiked it upwards. She had to put a hand on Maisie’s sternum and pin her down in order to get the shirt off, but she successfully peeled it from Maisie’s skin and chucked it away.

“Needy whore,” Manami grumbled, sealing her lips over Maisie’s. She felt the omega writhe beneath her and moan into her mouth. Another haze of arousal filled the air. Maisie always loved it when Manami’s tongue sharpened. 

“Please, Manami…” Maisie begged against Manami’s lips. In response, the beta’s mouth curled into an impish smile. Her kisses trailed down Maisie’s neck. The heat scent was almost unbearable in the crook of the omega’s shoulder. It added yet another spark to the crackling fire of lust searing in Manami’s stomach.

As she sucked a hickey onto Maisie’s pulse, Manami traced her nails harmlessly across her girlfriend’s front. Her back arched eagerly to meet her touch. Maisie was so sensitive that a simple flick to her nipples made her squeal loudly. Manami’s thumbs ran circles around the delicate nubs and drew a dramatic cry out of Maisie. She would’ve kept teasing, but she glanced up to see genuine tears brimming in Maisie’s eyes.

Panic flooded Manami’s system. She didn’t mean to make Maisie cry, she was just messing around… She must’ve overwhelmed the poor omega’s senses. Caringly, she cupped Maisie’s cheeks and brushed away any tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. “Hey, hey… I’m sorry…”

“Why’d you stop?” Maisie’s voice cracked, but she giggled shakily through her tears. She rested her forehead to Manami’s, her fingers tracing the straps around her girlfriend’s hips.

“Because you’re… crying?” Manami furrowed her brow. Did she do something wrong? Was this something that was normal for omegas in heat?

“I just want you so bad, Manami.” Maisie cooed. Her hands wandered affectionately to the base of the toy strapped to Manami’s hips. The thought that this might be some kind of ruse to get Manami to skip the teasing crossed her mind. Maisie had a tendency to do that sort of thing. Either way, Manami didn’t really care. 

Manami sighed her panic away and pressed a kiss to Maisie’s forehead. She dragged her nails along Maisie’s arms, using them as a path that led her to the molten warmth between Maisie’s legs. A quiet, disappointed whimper came from Maisie when Manami ignored her heat completely and instead wriggled her hands beneath the omega’s thighs.

Those hands guided Maisie’s legs upwards, bending them on either side of her torso and pressing them down to the mattress. Maisie’s flushed heat was on full display, throbbing desperately and dripping with her fragrant slick. Manami hummed appreciatively at the sight.

“Slutty little thing…” She mused, a gentle smile gracing her lips. Just as she expected, a fresh bout of slick spilled from Maisie’s core. Carefully, Manami lined her pelvis up with her girlfriend’s. The tip of the thick purple toy strapped to Manami’s hips nestled against Maisie’s entrance. Typically, Manami would ask Maisie to beg. Under today’s circumstances, she didn’t think that was necessary.

As soon as the toy breached her entrance, Maisie let loose a guttural moan. She dug her nails viciously into the beta’s back, almost as if she was making sure Manami wouldn’t leave her. Nonetheless, the scratches hurt like hell, and Manami had to bite her lip to keep from cursing.

“You okay?” Manami mumbled. Maisie certainly looked happy, her jaw agape and her eyes rolled back into her head, but she thought it was wise to check in just in case.

“If you stop one more time, I’ll fucking _shred you_ ,” Maisie growled uncharacteristically. A blend of fear and desire roiled in Manami’s gut. Hopefully she would get through this without a trip to the emergency room. Anyways, if Maisie didn’t want to be teased, Manami would just have to try a different strategy to make her girlfriend scream.

Without much warning, Manami sheathed the girthy toy entirely in Maisie’s heat. The omega’s surprised shriek melted into a satisfied moan. Manami gave her a brief moment to get used to the stretch. When the beta felt nails bite into her shoulders, she knew it was safe to move. The first few thrusts were slow, cautious, and let Manami get a feel for how rough she could be without hurting Maisie. Usually, the two of them used lube to avoid any sort of discomfort, but the copious amount of slick between Maisie’s thighs was a more than adequate substitute.

Quickly, Manami’s pace grew to be absolutely bruising. A chorus of lewd, wet noises and Maisie’s incoherent moaning filled the room. Manami spared a fleeting thought for Maisie’s unfortunate neighbors. She could only hope that they weren’t home to hear the sounds of an omega in heat.

Maisie wrapped her arms and legs around Manami’s torso and eliminated any hint of negative space between their bodies. She pawed desperately at Manami’s back, clearly resisting the urge to rake her nails into the beta’s flesh. Cute… she was trying not to hurt her girlfriend. Gratefully, Manami nuzzled her face into Maisie’s neck and engulfed herself in her omega’s sweet scent.

A wave of exhaustion soon crashed over Manami. She was usually able to stay strong until Maisie finished, but the combination of exertion, heat, and Maisie’s musk made her knees weak. Her rhythm staggered a bit and she began to pant into Maisie’s neck. To compromise, she traded her frenzied, shallow thrusts for slow, deep ones. Unfortunately, Maisie didn’t seem happy with this development.

“Faster…” She fussed, reaching down and pulling on the back of Manami’s harness to emphasize her words. “Manami…”

Manami wrung out the last of her energy into her veins, but it didn’t last for long. Dark spots floated in the corners of her vision and she knew she had to stop. Her hips stalled to a halt and she collapsed, defeated, on top of Maisie. “I don’t think I can.”

Maisie let out a little _hmph_. A brief disappointment hung in the air. Just as embarrassment started to cloud Manami’s mind, Maisie moved beneath her. Her hands impacted Manami’s shoulders and forcefully shoved her to the side. In one swift maneuver, Maisie flipped Manami onto her back and straddled her hips.

“I’ll just do it myself, then,” Maisie shot Manami a wink and charming smile, effectively melting her weary girlfriend’s heart. 

When Maisie impaled herself once more on Manami’s strap, she threw her head back and let out an animalistic howl. All Manami could really do was watch as the omega began to pleasure herself on the toy. Even though Maisie was a desperate, quivering mess with drool dripping from her lips and hair sticking to her sweaty face, Manami couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she looked. Appreciatively, Manami grazed her hands over Maisie’s belly.

“Manami–” Maisie’s plea was cut off by a particularly loud moan. Wordlessly, she put a hand over one of Manami’s and guided it lower, lower, until it hovered just above Maisie’s swollen clit. Manami’s fingertips practically burned when she touched the apex of Maisie’s thighs. Hot slick splattered her hand every time Maisie bottomed out on the toy. With one simple circle around Maisie’s clit, the omega screamed and bucked her hips forwards needily. She really was sensitive, huh?

“Whore,” Manami breathed, palming Maisie’s ass with her free hand. Her body granted her a small surge of energy to jerk her hips upwards into her girlfriend. Stars flashed behind Maisie’s pretty blue eyes. Her tongue lolled dumbly out of her mouth and her wrecked voice spoke unintelligible babblings mixed with Manami’s name. That always happened when she was close. _Cutie…_

Maisie’s whole body trembled as she teetered on the edge of orgasm. After a few increasingly weak thrusts, her muscles seized and she let out a strained cry. The noise echoed through the room with a sense of finality. The whole scene, the midday sunlight filtering through the window, the intoxicating smell, Maisie in shambles on Manami’s lap, was fucking _perfect_. Maybe it was the hormones making Manami’s heart swell at the sight of her omega in pure bliss atop her. Maybe that was just the effect Maisie had on her. 

Eventually, Maisie’s orgasm subsided and she flopped down onto Manami, her energy completely spent. She nuzzled into the beta’s neck, presumably using the candy-like scent she emitted to calm herself down. Manami laid a kiss on the top of her head and rubbed her back comfortingly.

“Manami?” Maisie broke the contented silence that hung in the air. Her warm breath brushed over the skin of Manami’s neck.

“Yeah?” Manami responded, threading Maisie’s damp hair behind her ears.

“I love you,” Maisie mumbled. _Oh._ The words sent a shock of surprise into Manami’s mind. She stared blankly up at the ceiling as she processed the thousand thoughts that flooded her. She couldn’t remember the last time she said those words to anyone outside of her family… Actually, had she ever said them to a non-family member? Well, there was a first time for everything.

“I love you, too,” Manami returned, patting Maisie’s cheek affectionately. Adoring warmth bloomed in her chest. The soft and fuzzy feeling was so foreign to her, she didn’t really know what else to do with herself.

Maisie chuckled sheepishly, tenderly cupping the hand on her cheek. “God, you’re so fuckin’ perfect.”

“As are you,” Manami murmured and closed her eyes. A quiet snap told her that Maisie unbuckled the harness holding the toy to Manami’s hips. The noisy clatter that followed signified the omega had thrown the contraption to the ground.

The radiant heat of Maisie’s body faded when she pushed herself to her hands and knees. Manami didn’t need to open her eyes to infer what her girlfriend’s intent was. The way her warmth lingered near Manami’s legs told the beta all she needed to know. A gentle hand nudged Manami’s thighs apart so Maisie could settle between them.

“I thought _I_ was here to take care of _you_ ,” Manami pointed out. Maisie’s curious tongue drew a stripe from her girlfriend’s entrance to her clit. A pleased sigh escaped Manami’s lips. “Not the other way around.”

“You deserve to be taken care of, too.” The statement made Manami’s heart flutter. Her eyes cracked open so she could tangle her fingers in her omega’s hair. She caught the doting smirk Maisie sent her and responded with a quirk of her brow.

Manami’s eyes fluttered shut again a second before Maisie hooked her arms around her thighs and buried her face between her legs. Her mouth was quite well acquainted with the beta’s folds. She easily wrapped her lips around Manami’s clit and abused it nicely. Compared to Maisie, Manami was much quieter. Sure, some gasps and moans bubbled from her, but it was nothing like Maisie’s fierce cries and incessant chattering.

In the past, there were certainly times when Maisie wanted to show off and made Manami cum with her talented mouth in a matter of minutes. This time was not one of those times. The pace was lazy, unassuming. Manami got the feeling that Maisie just enjoyed basking in her calming scent. Maybe it helped ease the pain of her heat? It would make sense. From what Manami knew, betas sometimes had that effect during mating cycles. Or, maybe, it was because Maisie saw Manami as some sort of mate? That would be sweet, wouldn’t it?

The sensation of Maisie plunging a finger or two past Manami’s entrance snapped her out of her thoughtful trance. Her eyes twinged open and her hips ground instinctively against her girlfriend’s fingers. She bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Huh. How long had she been lost in thought?

“Did I surprise you?” Maisie asked with a roguish grin, her hot breath washing over Manami’s folds. _Little brat._

“Maybe a bit,” Manami lied. At this point in their relationship, it was getting increasingly hard to deceive each other. Their familiarity with each other was undeniably a good thing, especially because both Maisie and Manami had deceptive tendencies, but it made white lies like this one difficult to pull off.

Luckily for Manami, Maisie didn’t care too much to call her out. The omega just snickered wickedly and got back to the task at hand. Her leisurely demeanor morphed into something slightly more determined. Over and over, she ruthlessly thrusted her fingers into Manami as she tortured the beta’s clit with her mouth.

Tension gradually built in Manami’s gut until it was absolutely unbearable. She awarded Maisie’s efforts with a few erotic groans and breathy curses. The noises only encouraged Maisie further, her motions growing ever more brutal. The harsh rhythm drew more noises out of Manami, which made Maisie pick up the pace even more. The passionate cycle repeated itself again and again until, well… 

Manami’s orgasm took her entirely by surprise. All of her muscles tensed as an intense wave of pleasure crashed into her. Her vision flashed and blurred at the overwhelming feeling. The ability to think straight left her for a good thirty seconds. Only a few coherent words rang in her head. _Maisie, holy fuck. I love you so much._

“I love you, too,” was the first thing Manami heard when her foggy mind cleared. It took her a moment to process Maisie’s voice. Wait, had she said that out loud?

“Fuck…” Manami realized she was clutching onto Maisie’s hair for dear life. Oops. She shook the lilac strands from her grip. “Sorry.”

“No worries.” Maisie shrugged indifferently, removing her fingers from Manami’s heat. The omega considered the mess Manami had made on her hand. After a moment, a naughty look crossed her face. Her mischievous eyes met Manami’s tired ones. With a cutesy wink, she dipped her soaked fingers into her mouth and cleaned them off with her tongue. A lewd _pop_ broke the silence of the room when she sucked the last of Manami’s arousal into her mouth.

“Hot.” Manami’s tone dripped with sarcasm. Maisie feigned an offended look and earned yet another eye roll from her girlfriend.  
Maisie crawled back up Manami’s body, flopping down next to her with an exaggerated sigh. Both of them stared at the empty ceiling for a long while as their tired brains searched for something to think about.

“Are you feeling any better?” Manami rolled onto her side, sweetly caressing the inside of one of Maisie’s wrists. Her girlfriend locked their fingers together and turned to face her.

“I’m fuckin’ great,” Maisie beamed gratefully. She used her free hand to brush some of Manami’s hair out of her face. “You?”

“Honestly, I’m exhausted.” Manami put an arm around Maisie and dragged her closer by the small of her back. The little omega looked up at her with those adorable blue eyes that Manami easily got lost in. She wouldn’t admit it, but Manami could never believe how lucky she was to have Maisie.

“Oh, yeah.” Maisie’s fingers traced the flow of Manami’s hair to the loose bun that held it all up. She was careful not to pull the beta’s hair as she tugged her hair tie out. A soft smile graced Maisie’s lips. “I could use a nap, too.”

Manami hummed, absentminded, in agreement. She wanted to keep chatting with Maisie, but the heaviness of her body finally set in. She was impressed she was able to stay awake for this long. Weariness eliminated any remaining desire to remain conscious and weighed her eyelids shut.

Manami prayed her omega would be fine while she rested. Sure, the feverish lust of Maise’s heat had subsided for now, but Manami didn’t know how long it would take for it to reemerge. All she could do was hope she could get a few hours so she could look after Maisie for the rest of the day.

The jostle of Maisie nuzzling her head beneath Manami’s jaw barely registered in the beta’s foggy head. She couldn’t think of a place she’d rather drift off to sleep, enveloped in Maisie’s sweet scent and soothing warmth. Eventually, the comforting sensations lulled her into the familiar darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, you really made it to the end? i'm shocked. nonetheless, thank you for reading! :-)


End file.
